wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The timeline through the years of The Wiggles. 1991 *The Wiggles (album) - January, February 1991 *Get Ready to Wiggle music video - July 1991 *Dorothy The Dinosaur music video - December 1991 1992 *Here Comes A Song - April 1992 *The Wiggles on Play School - May 1992 *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert - December 1992 1993 *Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate - early in the year 1993 *Wiggle Time - September 1993 1994 *Yummy Yummy (album) - March 1994 *Yummy Yummy (video) - October 1994 1995 *Big Red Car (album) - February 1995 *Big Red Car (video) - September 1995 1996 *Wake Up Jeff (album) - April 1996 *Wake Up Jeff (video) - July 1996 *Wiggledance! Live in Concert (filming) - December 1996 1997 *The Wiggles Movie (making) - Middle of the year 1997 *Wiggledance: Live in Concert (videotape) - June 1997 *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - November 1997 *The Wiggles Movie (release) - December 1997 *The Wiggles: TV Series 1 (making) - Late December 1997-Early January 1998 1998 *Wiggle Time (re-recording)/Yummy Yummy (re-recording) - early in the year 1998 *The Wiggles: TV Series 1 *The Wiggles Movie (video tape) - June 1998 *Toot Toot! (album) - June 1998 *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland - September 1998 *Toot Toot! - October 1998 *The Wiggly Big Show (filming) - December 1998 1999 *The Wiggles (TV Series 2) - Late December 1998-Early January 1999 *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video - May 1999 *The Wiggly Big Show (videotape) - October 1999 2000 *Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate video - May 2000 *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World - July 2000 2001 *Wiggly TV - March 2001 *Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's A Wiggly Party - June 2001 *Yule Be Wiggling - October 2001 2002 *Wiggly Safari - July 2002 *Wiggle Bay - September 2002 *The Wiggles (TV Series 3) - Late December 2002-Early January 2003 2003 *Space Dancing - March 2003 *Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - September 2003 2004 *Top of the Tots - March 2004 *Cold Spaghetti Western - August 2004 *Santa's Rockin'! - November 2004 2005 *The Wiggles (TV Series 4) - Late December 2004-Early January 2005 *Live Hot Potatoes - March 2005 *Sailing Around the World - September 2005 2006 *Here Comes the Big Red Car - March 2006 *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! - June 2006 *Splish Splash Big Red Cat - June 2006 *The Wiggles (TV Series 5) - Late December 2005-Early January 2006 *Racing to the Rainbow - Septemeber 2006 *Wiggledancing - Live In The USA - August 2006 *Greg the yellow wiggle retired and Sam is the new yellow wiggle, after the release of Racing to the Rainbow. 2007 *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - March 2007 *Getting Strong - May 2007 *Pop Go the Wiggles - September 2007 2008 *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - June 2008 *Sing a Song of Wiggles - September 2008 *The Wiggles (TV Series 6) - Late December 2007-Early January 2008 2009 *Go Bananas! - March 2009 *Big Big Show - June 2009 *Hot Poppin' Popcorn - September 2009 2010 *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles - March 2010 *Let's Eat - September 2010 2011 *Ukulele Baby - March 2011 *Big Birthday - June 2011 *It's Always Christmas With You - November 2011 2012 *Greg Page returned to The Wiggles. Sam Moran left the group. *Surfer Jeff - June 2012 *Celebration! - September 2012 2013 *Greg was replaced by Emma, Murray was replaced by Simon and Jeff was replaced by Lachlan. *Anthony is keeping is Blue Skivvie *Taking Off! - March 2013 *Furry Tales - June 2013 *Pumpkin Face - October 2013 Category:Browse